Crying Pranks
by yuki-chan name is yuki-chan
Summary: April Fools day every one


Danny's P.O.V.

Mr. Lancer looked over the class and spotted the desk next to me empty. Half the class was talking or staying quiet waiting for my answer. I guessed he saw my face because he had a worried look on it.

"Mr. Fenton, where's Miss Manson?" Mr. Lancer asked me.

I bit my bottom lip trying not...to...  
Cry.

THats all I wanted to do. I put my head in my hands and took a shuddering breath. The class turned their attention to me. I quickly tried to wipe away my tears but that didn't stop Dash and his crew from noticing me.

"Hey _Fan'tina_ where's your girlfriend at and the techno geek?" Dansh asked. I felt someones presents in front of me. Dash. "Hey the little losers' cryin'."

In my head, _oh man_. I steadied my breathing and sniffed back some tears that was aiming to make me feel weak inside. I felt everyone stares burn into me.

"Ok Dash go sit back down and Danny do you know where is Manson and Foley?" Mr. Lancer asked seriously.

"..." I sat in thought about what to say.

I got up and was about to leave when my ghost senses went off. I turned around and saw the class already huddled in a corner. "Mr. Fenton get away from that thing!" Mr. Lancer shouted at me. Every body just stared as I just stood there.

I shook violently then I felt my saw start to laugh. It cost me most stares and frighten faces. Then I laughed harder. Something was binding my torso. I looked down and saw a black straight jacket. My hair fell over my eyes. The ghost took its hood off only to reveal a girl with long black hair that was curled and she had on a mask that covered her whole face.

"Now who's next for my feeding?" She asked in a fierce echo-y voice. Her mask opened to show a full row of sharp pointy teeth.

"Wh...wh...what d...d...do you want with us and the loser?" Paulina asked obviously scared to death.

"What do I want?" The ghost pretended to think. " I want your inner saddness. Anything that makes you cry. Your tears are my spells. Your little crazy friend over there," She pointed to me, "I killed his little buddies this morning."

Everyone gasped as they saw how crazy I was in front of their eyes. Right now I was crying, laughing, and jitter from the laughter. Soon I stopped and breathed. Igot on my knees and crawled to a corner to pick myself up. I staggered a bit then I was able to stand up on my own. I moved side to side until the straight jacket lossened and fell like giant sleeves.

"Ok since you want control I'll give it to you." SHe said. "By the way my name is Mid Cry. Now Danny come here and be a good little boy and kill them."

"N...no... yes I'll kill them. Do you want there bodies to hang from the ceiling. And can I have their blood to drink, Master Mid Cry?"

"Yes but hand me that girl in pink first."

I didn't have control over my actions but I was still conscious of what I was doing. I grabbed Paulina's wrist and pulled her to Mid Cry. A creepy mask smile grew on her face. She took her by the wrist and covered her in black smoke which turned her close black.

"AND...CUT!!!" Tucker yelled making everyone scream. He came out of hiding with a video camera. "That was gold. This going into our friends profile right Danny?"

"No the best hits profile." Then I stated to laugh the 'ghost' or Sam in most cases came down next to me and started to laugh her head off. I counted to three then...

"APRIL FOOLS DAY. PAYBACK!!!" Tucker, Sam, and I shouted at the class still recovering.

"Can you three care to explain why you scared all of us to death?" asked making his way to the front of the class.

"Well, to put it simply, you picked on us, we got you back by a new death expirence.

"Then how did all that affects happen?" Someone asked.

"Teardrops the perfect fake crying sollution actors and actresses use if they can't cry on point for that perfect seen. Smokeless jet pack to make Sam fly and smoke bombs so Tucker could get me into the straight jacket." I explained still trying to get out of the jacket. "Color spritzers, used to change peoples clothes to different color. It takes five weeks for it to come out. And why did we come up with this prank?"

Sam took over and took off her mask, "First before I explain the reason or Tucker. Mystic mask, scare people to death if you want. It changes forms. And yes this is my real hair it's not short for you questioners. Tucker please explain to this class..."

Tucker fixed his glasses and came over to help Sam try to get the jacket off of me. "Well you guys prank us so we decided to get even with you on a much higher lever. We are more skilled than you think we are."

"Uh and we have a problem. It's stuck to your shirt and something is sticking to it," Sam said I felt a push, "Hang on I think I..."

Sam accidentally pushed me foward into the whole rows of desks. "Sam I'll give you a count of three to run. One...(Sam grabs the fenton thermos) Two... Thr..." I got up and ran when she started to come after me with the thermos

*Happy April Fools. Happy B-day to anyone out there. And please review..*


End file.
